1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary jaw crusher comprising a rotor, which carries at least one revolving jaw and rotates within a housing about a horizontal axis of rotation, and a stationary jaw, which is fixed to the housing and is substantially disposed above the descending portion of the flight circle of the rotor and rises toward the charging opening of the housing opposite to the sense of rotation of the rotor with a small inclination from the horizontal and is provided with crushing bars or the like, which protrude toward the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FR-A 2,580,193 discloses impact crushers comprising similar rotors and a baffle plate, which is provided with crusher bars, which extend parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor and constitute baffle members having no sharp edges. In such impact crushers a disintegration is effected as the material which has been thrown away from the rotor impinges on the baffle surfaces and crushing bars of the baffle plate so that the operation involves a rather high wear and is performed with only a relatively low efficiency because the disintegration involves a high proportion of work of motion and work of friction.
In addition to impact crushers, jaw crushers are known, in which two crushing jaws swinging relative to each other cooperate to disintegrate material between them. Such crushing jaws may be provided with sharp edges, which extend in the vertical direction. The disintegrating action can be improved in that such crushing jaws are provided with vertically extending sharp edges but in that case the disintegrating performance is only small because the motion of the jaws is reversed and the cycle frequency and the stroke length are limited in smite of a high mower input.
On the other hand, hammer mills are disintegrating machines comprising rotors, which are provided with pivoted hammers, and baffle plates associated with said rotors. The baffle plates may carry protruding tearing fingers, between which the hammers of the rotor move as they blow. But owing to the relatively low impact energy of their hammers such hammer mills cannot be used to disintegrate large pieces of hard rock.